


Just a Taste

by LaFlashdrive



Series: Retrograde [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFlashdrive/pseuds/LaFlashdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were certain things Carmilla would let William do.</p><p>She would let him touch her thigh beneath the dinner table when their mother wasn't paying attention. She would let him see her naked, would let him watch while she dressed or undressed and use the mental image to his liking for whatever purposes he deemed necessary in his alone time. She would even let him feel like he was dominating her, would allow him to rest on top of her in their sexual exchanges when his chest was solid above hers and his hips were slamming into her squirming ones beneath him.</p><p>There were also things Carmilla would not let William do.</p><p>Feeding from her was one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

There were certain things Carmilla would let William do.

She would let him touch her thigh beneath the dinner table when their mother wasn't paying attention. She would let him see her naked, would let him watch while she dressed or undressed and use the mental image to his liking for whatever purposes he deemed necessary in his alone time. She would even let him feel like he was dominating her, would allow him to rest on top of her in their sexual exchanges when his chest was solid above hers and his hips were slamming into her squirming ones beneath him.

There were also things Carmilla would not let William do.

Feeding from her was one of those things.

He sure was persistent in trying, though. He tried to every chance he got. There was something in his brain, something in his shriveled, under-developed brain, that couldn’t grasp the concept of why, if part of him was inside of her, part of her couldn’t be inside of him, too.

“No,” she said for what felt like the thousandth time, and his response was just as predictable.

“Just a taste.”

“No,” she repeated, tossing her head as far as she could away from his as she could to stop him from reaching her, only to be forced to roll it to the other side as his mouth followed her neck lazily. There was little room for Carmilla to dodge him in such close, intimate proximity, but she managed to avoid him every time. It frustrated Will, made him pound into his sister just a touch harder, and Carmilla liked it. It was why she always tolerated this mindless exchange of him asking for permission and her never granting it. She bartered her comfort for her pleasure.

There were reasons she wouldn’t let him feed from her other than the fact that she wasn’t close enough to him for that, didn’t like him enough for that - didn’t like him at all, actually. There were political reasons. Hierarchical reasons. The blood of an elder vampire could strengthen a younger one, give them an extra dose of power that Will had been searching for more and more these days as he became increasingly fed up with being the youngest. Will did not like being the baby, but Carmilla liked their class structure right where it was. She liked being so much stronger than him, liked having control over him when Mother wasn’t around.

Things always ended the same way. She was always forced to bite him instead.

A younger vampire’s blood in an elder’s system had far less significant, more temporary effects. His blood was a bit more nutritious than a human’s was all. That, and it strengthened their bond until the last drop of his blood was fully digested in Carmilla’s stomach. It made him look a bit less pathetic to her. For the time being, anyway. That was probably another reason she was able to tolerate the encounters. The actual act of the bite did more for their dynamic than the blood itself did, though.

When her mouth was at his throat, his could not be at hers. The pain forced him to back off, but he did not back away. Pain was pleasure to William. Having Carmilla drink his blood got him off as well as the idea of him drinking hers did. It made him fuck harder, made him more aroused than usual. Carmilla could feel him swell just a little bit more inside of her, although he was gifted enough (at least in that area) that Carmilla hadn’t complained about his size beforehand. It just made the sex that much better, as did the act of feeding for Carmilla who had always associated sex and blood since the moment of her own vampiric conception. In that way and that way only, she was thankful William always forced her to repeat this lesson. She liked feeding from him. Though she would probably never admit that to his face.

They tried to keep what they did a secret, if only because Carmilla was embarrassed she’d let not only a boy, but a boy so much younger than her and so much weaker than her take her in this way so many times. She ordered William never to speak of their encounters outside of them happening, but Carmilla had a feeling the only person who would care to know about their affairs already knew about them anyway. Mother kept too close of tabs on both of them not to; Carmilla’s surveillance one of distrust and William’s one of maternity.

Carmilla noted that her mother did not watch Will out of possessiveness. Mother did not worry that Carmilla would steal the impressionable young boy away from her to join her own cult and raise an army of fledglings with him as her adoptive son. Carmilla wasn’t quite old enough to leave the house on her own yet. Maman also knew Carmilla was disgusted by Will, would not ever want to claim him that way as her own. It was not a sexual possession with which Maman watched the boy either. As far as Carmilla was aware, her mother had never slept with William the way she had slept with her. William’s unsatisfied sex drive and pent up sexual frustration were all too telling of that. She figured her mother would not risk such an intimate connection with a child again. Their relationship was practically a business deal, an agreement for William to work for Mother without question in exchange for being taken care of in the most lavish ways possible. Maman’s observance over him was simply to make sure he was doing his job, was following the rules.

Carmilla also figured their mother had no protests to what they were doing. If she did, she would have made them stop by now. Carmilla guessed she approved of it, even. If William was getting laid, that was one less potential reason he could become dissatisfied with his life and one less reason for his teenaged hormones to convince him to rebel against Maman’s control.

Not to mention, it kept Carmilla away from any more girls, any more humans.

She still slept with them of course, fucked the town’s girls she preyed upon before she killed them, but she did it in their homes and not her own. She would not be able to bring another girl back to the comfort of her own bed for a good, long while, she knew. Not without mother disapproving, intervening, and punishing her again, anyway. If she appeared to be preoccupying herself with William, releasing her sexual frustrations out onto her vampire brother with no strings of affection or emotion attached, that was a win-win-win situation in their mother’s eyes. 

Will screamed when she bit him, though she did not know and did not care if it was from the pleasure, the pain, or some combination of the two. She did, however, know Will became increasingly vocal as he erred closer and closer to his edge, and Carmilla mentally prepared herself for his approaching climax. 

For just a moment when her fangs sunk into his neck, Will was paralyzed as though she’d severed his spinal cord instead of his veins. He stopped moving and she was forced to do all the work herself, to buck into him until his shaft was sliding in and out of her at her own desired rate. He was rigid enough that she could control the action surprisingly well, could reach down and grab his length and direct it where she needed it most. He moaned when she touched him, when her fingers met her own moist wetness as the base of his shaft and stroked him as she thrust against him simultaneously. When he was this far gone, this close to the edge, he easily surrendered control to her, let Carmilla milk him with her own hand and urge him to cum on her command. He did.

She buried him deep within her when he did release, when she was ready to cum as well. He leaked into her and she latched onto him, teeth in neck and walls against muscle. William’s blood went from bitter to sweet on her tongue.

When Will pulled out of her, Carmilla didn’t care about what he left behind. Their bodies were dead. Neither of them were fertile. Pop culture had it all wrong, believed vampires could produce these sick little miniature monsters with humans or each other. They couldn’t. If they could, Maman would have raised her own children from their initial births, done away with fledglings all together and had that much more biological control over her offspring.

As predictable as he was during sex, Will was just as predictable afterwards, too. Every time he rolled over, laid flat on his bare back, closed his eyes, and fell asleep in Carmilla’s bed. Carmilla was never tired afterward and never as willing to cuddle up to her brother and nap with him until they both woke, hungry and ready for another round. She could stand the thought of sleeping with him, but she couldn’t stand the thought of sleeping with him, of closing her eyes and letting her guard down while he was so close to her. She never kicked him out, though. His blood was in her system and because of that he almost looked cute when he was resting atop her sheets.  
Almost was the key word, though.

Carmilla stood up and dressed. She couldn’t stay in the room with him in it. It was claustrophobic, nearly as suffocating as the coffin had been. It was still late, still dark enough outside. She could go out. Go hunting. She could do anything as long as she killed enough time for William to wake up and let himself out of her room. She didn’t particularly want to see him right now. She would soon, though. Would see him again in the same position he was now. As she stared at him, she couldn’t believe he trusted her enough to sleep in her bed, to let his guard down around her like that. He really shouldn’t. That wasn’t smart.

But that was a concern for another time. Right now Carmilla had blood to drink and girls to catch. Will’s stupidity, his naïve innocence, was another problem for another day.


End file.
